Perdida sin ti
by Caroone
Summary: Si tan solo hubiera actuado racionalmente como siempre solía hacerlo, tal vez  mi futuro y el de todos los seres que me rodearon hubiera sido tan diferente, y tal vez, quizá, la muerte no me hubiera alcanzado
1. Prologo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling_

_Hola a todos, este es mi primer excursión como escritora en Harry Potter, espero les guste es algo oscuro, pero no pude evitarlo, es un Dramione, totalmente, pero algo un tanto fuera de lo acostumbrado, ya verán por que, si es que les gusta, claro._

**PERDIDA SIN TI**

**Summary**

Si tan solo hubiera actuado racionalmente como siempre solía hacerlo, tal vez mi futuro y el te dolos los seres que me rodearon hubiera sido tan diferente, y tal vez, quizá, la muerte no me hubiera alcanzado.

**PROLOGO**

Dolor, traición, desesperación, muerte es a lo que huele esta lúgubre habitación, provocándome una repulsión insoportable, solo que no sé, si es debido a los cuerpos inertes en el suelo o al desprecio que me tengo por lo que soy y por lo que he hecho. Mi cuerpo ya casi no me responde, con dificultad solo logró levantar un poco mi rostro, enfoco mi mirada y lo veo a él, al que alguna vez llame mi señor mirando con regocijó fijamente al hombre que en algún momento de mi vida fue mi amigo, mi hermano, Harry Potter.

Pero él solo me mira a mí, su rostro se encontraba deformado por el horror, sus acostumbradas redondas gafas caían sin cuidado del puente de su nariz mientras incontables lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, sentí lastima por él, o tal vez por mí, no lo sé, hace tanto que en mi corazón no alberga otros sentimientos más que el odio y el rencor, que me es tan difícil, casi imposible distinguir lo que siento, por un momento desvió su mirada de mis ojos hacia mi pecho ocasionándome un terrible escalofrió que recorrió mi piel, asiéndome consiente de la frialdad de mi cuerpo debido a la humedad de mis ropas que se adherían a mi silueta. Despacio levanto mi mano y comienzo a recorrer con mis delgados dedos mi vientre. al instante una viscoso y tibio liquido inundan mis dedos, pero eso no impide que siga ascendiendo, de repente mi fría y delgada mano dejo de avanzar ya que se topo con un extraño objeto incrustado casi a la altura de mis senos, confundida desvió mi mirada de Potter y dejo caer bruscamente mi rostro, con sorpresa miro la fina madera que atraviesa mi pecho, despego mi mano del extraño objeto y veo mi sangre escurrirse entre mis dedos, sonrío con satisfacción, este final es sin duda aun mejor de lo que alguna vez fantaseé.

Un solitaria lagrima resbala por mi mejilla, llenándome de júbilo, ya que me hiso recordar lo que se siente tener los ojos humedecidos por ese cálido y transparente liquido salado que desahoga el alma, regresándome la esperanza de que tal vez y solo tal vez, aun siga habiendo algo de humanidad dentro de mí. Complacida cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por la inconsciencia.

—¡Protego!— Esa voz, con brusquedad abro mis ojos, y lo veo frente a mí, tan hermoso como siempre, con esos profundos y penetrantes ojos grises, mi cuerpo se extrémese al recordad su tibia y blanca piel, su cabellos tan rubios y tan finos , se ve aun más largos de lo que recordaba, como quisiera tocarlos y enredar mis dedos en ellos.

Sus bellos ojos se encuentran llenos de dolor, me extiende su mano —¡Hermione! — Me llama, que dichosa soy, es tan bello escuchar mi nombre nuevamente de sus labios, hago uso de todas mis fuerzas para levantar mi brazo y volver a tocar su suaves manos, mis dedos están a punto de rosarlo, pero mi cuerpo me traiciona, y mi mano cae pesadamente a mi costado, su bella mirada refleja el mismo terror que había en los ojos de Potter, una desesperación inaudita invade mi cuerpo, el no debería estar así, quiero acercarme, abrazarlo, el no debería sufrir de esa manera, no por mí —¡DRACO!— Grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras que un intenso dolor se produjo desde el fondo de mi pecho.

Mi visión se va haciendo cada vez más borrosa, no sé si es por el llanto o por que pronto llegara mi fin, en un instante la oscuridad inundo mis ojos, desapareciendo la hermosa imagen de mi amor, ¿porque la mente es tan cruel?, siempre creí que los mecanismos cerebrales eran complejos y poderoso, pero ahora, esos pensamientos me atormentan, porque es tanto mi deseo de verlo que mi mente me engaña mostrándome solo una efímera y dolorosa visión de él, de mi amor, dejándome más sola y vacía que nunca.

Ya no hay dolor, ni sufrimiento, pero tampoco siento paz, no me la merezco, lo sé, porque mis pecados son tantos que no pueden si quiera ser contados, muchos creen que no me pertenecen que solo fui víctima de la ambición de un ser despreciable que quería destruirlo todo, purificar la sangre, que estupidez, pero yo, estoy consciente que mis manos están teñidas de sangre, sangre de inocentes, sangre de los que alguna vez intente proteger. Ahora estoy en medio de la nada esperando mi condena y tú que estas aquí mirando atreves de mis ojos decidirás mi destino, así que yo Hermione Jean Granger estoy en tus manos.

Que les puedo decir, no pude evitarlo, comenzar por el final, es muy importante, tal vez será algo confuso, pero con gusto les aclarare sus dudas, si tienen alguna idea, comentario, reclamo o lo que sea, ya saben donde dar CLIC.

Hasta pronto

Caroone


	2. Cap I Mi enemigo

Hola a todos nuevamente, por fin traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste a mi me encanta, pero deseo de todo corazón me den su opinión, hasta pronto, espero lo disfruten.

**CAPITULO I MI ENEMIGO**

Me sorprende que aun desees escucharme a mí, que soy tan despreciable, que hasta mis propios pensamientos me traicionan en los últimos momentos de mi vida, recordándome una y otra vez ese maldito momento en que lo perdí todo.

Imágenes inundan mi mente, es la misma sensación que tenía cuando _Voldemort _buscaba entre mis recuerdos, para torturarme, para recalcarme una y otra vez como al que yo creía mi hermano, me traiciono, alejándome para siempre de èl.

Veo confusión en tu rostro, quieres saber qué es lo que yo con tanto ahincó quise olvidar, lo que desato que decidiera volverme una asesina, una traidora, un monstruo.

Te lo contare, ya que justo ahora tengo tan vividos en mi cabeza esos momentos, que hasta puedo sentir como en mis fosas nasales el picor del polvo, el asqueroso olor a muerte que desprendían ellos, los mortifagos que habían entrado al castillo causando estragos por doquier, lanzando hechizos a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino. Nos habían tomado por sorpresa, pero aun así, logramos darle buena batalla, debido a los entrenamientos realizados bajo el ejército **de **_Dumbledore_**.**

Yo me encontraba casi pegada junto a Ronald, nos defendíamos bien reduciendo uno a uno a los mortifagos que trataban de atacarnos, por el rabillo del ojo podía vislumbrar a Luna enredándole los pies a uno de ellos, mientras que Ginevra les lanzaba uno de su tan populares hechizos en la cara.

—¡Debemos buscar a Harry!— Le grite a Ronald mientras terminaba de amarrar a un mortifago que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

—Seguramente debe estar en la torre—Me miro con ese azul profundo que durante algún tiempo me cautivo – De ahí fue donde vi salir a Bellatrix.

— ¡Vamos!—el respondí. Sin pensarlo hecho a correr enseguida de escuchar mi orden, pero yo mire unos momentos alrededor, buscando su cabello, sus ojos, algún indicio que me mostrara que él estaba bien, pero lo único que logre ver entre la nube de polvo y hechizos fue, como Neville peleaba astutamente contra dos mortifagos que habían atacado a una niña que al parecer era de primero, la pobre trataba de esconderse inútilmente de tras de su gran cuerpo. No pude evitarlo y corrí a ayudarle

—¡Expelliarmus!— grite con mi barita en alto impactándole de lleno a uno de ellos estampándolo contra el suelo mientras que Neville terminaba de desarmar al otro, realizando el mismo proceso que yo junto con Ronald habíamos hecho con los demás mortifagos.

—Lleva a la niña lejos de aquí— los mire detenidamente a ambos — yo debo irme— le sonreí levemente y me aleje corriendo esquivando como podía los rayos rojos, dorados y verdes de los hechizos lanzados en batalla, mis ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas, me dolía fuertemente mi mano, pero aun así llevaba mi barita en lo alto, lista para defenderme.

Cuando vislumbre por fin las escaleras que llevaban a la torre, lo que vi me petrifico, Snape corría como poseso tomando fuerte mente el brazo a él, que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de seguirle el paso.

No supe que hacer en ese momento y me quede parada temblando, mirando cómo se perdían entre el polvo los hechizos y la multitud.

—¡Hermione!— escuche que me gritaron pero en ese mismo segundo sentí el frio suelo contra mi espalda y un terrible peso sobre mi cuerpo, salí de mi ensoñación y mire nuevamente esos ojos azules y ese cabello rojizo que conocía tan bien —¿Estás bien?— preocupado me dijo pero en cambio yo solo le respondí con una mirada confusa — estuvo un hechizo a punto de dart—- ambos miramos hacia arriba y vimos un enorme hueco en la pared. Ahora sé que si ese hechizo me hubiera dado de lleno, mi calvario no hubiera sido tan largo.

—¡Graci…

—¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!—El grito de Harry no me permitió terminar de hablar, venia bajando las escaleras con gran velocidad, esquivando los hechizos que salían perdidos debido a la batalla —¡Te voy a matar!

El terrible tono de su voz provocaron que los bellos de mi piel se erizaran al igual que los de Ron que debido a su cercanía pude percibir que sintió lo mismo que yo, asustados nos miramos a los ojos, nos levantamos con rapidez.

—¿Que habrá pasado?— me pregunto, se veía confuso y preocupado.

—No lose— mis piernas no dejaban de temblar al igual que mi manos, ya que un terrible presentimiento llego a mí como si de un Cruciatus se tratara —Pero debemos ir, Harry no se atrevería— Me dije mas para mí que para él, con desesperación busque los ojos de Ron tratando de encontrar consuelo pero en ellos no encontré lo que necesitaba, solo los de él me podrían brindar lo que tan desesperadamente en ese momento anhelaba. Sin pensarlo más corrí con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de alcanzar a Potter

—Solo un poco mas— me decía mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, la desesperación gobernaba mi mente. Potter lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra contra Snape, el cual esquivaba todos con gran maestría —Solo un poco mas— Ese mal presentimiento me llena de una terrible angustia, haciendo que mi corazón se agitara aun más de lo que ya estaba debido a la larga carrera. De repente Snape cayó al suelo y veo como Draco se acerca para ayudar al profesor defendiendo y atacando a su vez con diferentes hechizos que no logre escuchar —Esto no debería estar pasando— acelere mas mis pasos —Solo un poco mas— apretaba con fuerza mi barita, estaba ya tan cerca. Podía escuchar la respiración de Ronald acelerada, había olvidado que el estaba mi lado pero no me atrevía a quitar mis ojos de la batalla que tenía en frente, temía horriblemente que algo malo pasara.

—¡AYUDA!— Escuche a lo lejos, mis pasos fueron detenidos debido a que Ronald me tomo con fuerza del brazo, obligándome a quitar mi mirada por un segundo de Draco y Potter.

—Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos Hermione, nos están pidiendo ayuda— Me miro seriamente, tenía su rostro sucio, su cuerpo temblaba y su ropa hecha un desastre, aun así agarraba con firmeza su barita. Con brusquedad, me solté de su agarre

—Ve tu, yo iré a ayudar a Harry— Es tan extraño recordar cómo se escuchaba su nombre de ese maldito traidor de mis labios. En ese momento Ronald miro por un momento hacia donde estaba peleando su amigo y después me miro a mi —Cuídate mucho— Me beso la frente y se fue corriendo a ayudar a los demás que pedían por nosotros, no pude evitarlo y me quede mirando cómo se iba alejando de mi a toda velocidad.

—Tú también mereces morir al igual que ese asesino-— El grito de Potter que iba dirigido a Draco, causo que regresara toda mi atención a la batalla, Draco se encontraba totalmente desarmado, mientras que Potter apuntaba con su batirá a Snape.

—¡Draco, vete!— Es lo que entendí decir a Snape antes de que cayera inconsciente.

—No lo permitiré— Potter dio un paso al frente y grito —¡AVADA KEDAVRA! -Dijo con fuerza Potter , de su varita salió disparado el tan temido rayo verde.

—¡PROTEGO TOTALUM!— Grite desesperadamente lo primero que recordé, se que era inútil, pero él no podía morir. El potente rayo traspaso mi barrera y dio de lleno a Draco que al instante cayó al suelo —¡NO!— Recuerdo tan bien, como ese grito salió desde lo más profundo de mi ser, caí al suelo, aun siento el lodo entre mis dedos mientras me arrastraba hasta llegar al cuerpo inerte de Draco—¡No!¡No!—lo tome entre mis brazos —Tú no puedes, no debes— lo apreté con fuerza, acerque mi rostro hasta su cara intentando sentir su respiración, pero el ya era solo un cuerpo inerte, sin vida —¡No me dejes!— le susurre al oído, tome mi barita con fuerza y dije —¡ENERVATE!— pero obviamente nada sucedió, el ya no estaba más conmigo.

Mi visión era borrosa, seguramente era debido al llanto, escuchaba lejanamente que me llamaban, pero yo solo apretaba con todas mis fuerzas su cuerpo, tratando de conservar el poco calor que le quedaba, le reclamaba, porque jamás me dejo decirle que lo amaba, siempre sellaba mis labios con un beso, haciendo que mis palabras se ahogaran en la pasión y locura que me inundaban cuando él me tocaba, haciéndome olvidar hasta de mi propio nombre. De repente una fría y temblorosa mano toco mi hombro, sacándome del transe en que me encontraba, es cuando lo escuche, su maldita voz diciendo mi nombre.

—¡Hermione!— al instante reaccione y quite de un manotazo su asquerosa mano de mi hombro y me levante quedando frente al hombre que me quito para siempre lo que más he amado, el que me traiciono, Harry Potter, mi enemigo.

—Hermione, yo…

—No digas nada Potter, ya no hay nada que decir— Un terrible y profundo odio lleno mi cuerpo, aun tiemblo debido a ese fuerte sentimiento que llevo clavado en mi alma —¡CRUCIO!— Dije con fuerza, aun tengo tan nítida en mi mente la cara de Potter llena de sorpresa antes de caer al suelo debido al lacerante dolor que le provocaba mi barita.

—¿Hermione, que estás haciendo?— Grito Ron desde lejos, podía ver su barita, que la tenia dispuesta para ataca .—¡Expelia..

—¡BOMBARDA!— Ronald salió volando cayendo al suelo inconsciente, pobre hombre, se tenía que meter entre mi presa y yo. —Ahora sentirás sobre tu carne un poco de mi dolor— Le dije a Potter quien trataba de levantarse —¡CRUCIO!— comenzó a retorcerse nuevamente por el dolor —Es lo menos que te mereces. ¡CRUCIO!- le agregue aun más potencia, quería desgarrarlo completamente. El placer que sentí al verlo sufrir por un momento lograba mitigar mi dolor- ¡CRUCIO!

Pequeños susurros se fueron cobrando forma mientras veía embelesada, como el causante de mi dolor sufría por mi mano, pero esos susurros me distrajeron al cobrar forma con el nombre de mi amor.

—¡Draco!— Era Snape quien torpemente trataba de acercarse al cuerpo sin vida de Draco –Te llevare a casa.

—¡NO!- me abalance sobre él, en mi desesperado intento de que me quitara lo poco que me quedaba de el — No te dejare— Tome con fuerza los brazos de Snape — El ya está en casa— Fue lo último que dije antes de que juntos desaparecimos.

**Continuara…**

Espero les haya gustado, muero de ganas por saber que piensan, si tengo errores háganmelos saber, ya que estoy medio ciega y luego no me percato, vale vale.

Como fue, aun no lose, que sucedió, aun no lo comprendo, solo se que mi mayor alegría, mi luz, mi paraíso, se volvió oscuridad, tristeza, odio, un infierno.¿ Por qué? Por que yo Hermione Jane Grender me enamore


	3. Cap II Oclumancia

Hola a todos, aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo al imaginarme esta historia

Sin más que decir, aquí esta

**CAPITULO II OCLUMANCIA**.

—¡Huye!— fueron las únicas palabras que escuché de Snape antes de caer presa del dolor de un Cruciatus.

—Llévenselo de aquí— Al escuchar la molesta y chillona voz de Bellatrix no pude evitar abrir mis ojos pese al dolor, vislumbré como dos encapuchados se llevaban a rastras en sus brazos a Snape que al parecer había sufrido una desparticion —Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la estúpida sangre sucia amiga de Potter ¡Crucio!

Para sorpresa mía, la dulce agonía que causaba el Cruciatus en mi cuerpo evitaba sentir el dolor de mi alma, ya que me obligaba a olvidar aunque sea por un momento que él ya no estaría nunca más junto a mí. Así que para lograr olvidarlo, obligue a la estúpida de Bellatrix a que siguiera, me mordí la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar para evitar pronunciar sonido alguno para darle a entender que yo jamás le daría el placer que buscaba, ya que yo sabía desde antes como ella amaba causar dolor, así que la reté con mi silencio, lo cual funciono porque a pesar de mi respiración entrecortada y lo borrosa de mi visión pude sentir como caminaba frustrada de un lado a otro resoplando y gruñendo —¡Maldita!— Me gritó, pero en vez de causarme temor me regodeé por dentro, ya que la muy estúpida estaba dándome lo que yo tanto anhelaba; olvidar.

Hubiera sido tan gratificante ver su rostro montado en cólera, debido a mi voto de silencio, aunque me doy una idea, ya que la cara que puso cuando fue obligada a ser mi mentor no debió de distar mucho a la de ese momento.

—¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO!— Seguramente mi cuerpo debió de haber tomado una extraña forma, por las convulsiones que me ocasionaba el poder de dicha maldición.

A pesar de la gran fuerza con la que me tomó de los cabellos para levantar mi rostro y mirarme a los ojos, yo no sentía absolutamente nada sobre mi cuerpo, más que ese terrible dolor que consumía mi alma — Te matare insolente criatura.

No pude evitar abrir mucho mis ojos al escuchar tan tremenda revelación y darme cuenta de lo ciega y estúpida que había sido al conformarme con el efímero momento de aturdimiento que me causaba el dolor del cruciatus, cuando había una salida más gratificante y definitiva

Con cuidado quito mis cabellos de mi rostro para apreciar mejor su obra ya que ella ingenuamente creía que su absurda amenaza podía causarme temor y verlo atreves de mis ojos para satisfacer ese deseo de causar dolor que la consume, pero al concentrar su mirada en mis ojos se descoloco por completo, solté una fuerte carcajada que ocasionó que escupiera en sus ropas la sangre que tenia acumulada dentro de mi boca, sin querer Bellatrix me acababa de enseñar la luz, por lo que yo en ese momento solo pude verla con total agradecimiento.

—¡No eras tan fuerte como aparentabas, caíste presa ya de la locura! — Que equivocada estaba o tal vez no, aún me lo pregunto, ¿cuál de las dos tiene la razón?

—¡Avada…

Por fin estaría junto a él, fue lo que pensé cuando la escuche pronunciar las palabras malditas que en ese momento para mí era como la más bella de las melodías, que me acompañarían hasta llegar junto a él.

—Querida Bella no es esa forma de tratar a nuestros invitados—Esa fue la primera vez que escuché su voz, no pude identificar si estaba cerca o no de mí el que ahora es mi Señor, sólo sentí como la sonrisa de mi rostro se había borrado cuando Bellatrix no pudo terminar el hechizo —Y menos si es una interesante criatura, que se niega a caer en la locura —Dudo que mi querida Bella hubiera entendido eso, pero yo lo hice apenas lo escuché, pese a que yo ansiaba olvidar su partida, jamás me permitiría olvidarlo a él, si yo me dejaba llevar por la locura corría el riesgo de olvidarlo y ese era un precio que yo no estaba dispuesta a pagar por tan bella tentación.

—¿Es tan intrigante, que no puedo evitar preguntarme cual será su secreto?—Justo en ese momento recordé a Potter y lo que me contaba al ser sometido por la legeremancia, ya que fui viviendo paso a paso cada palabra que él me relataba en esas largas noches de desvelo, las imágenes que iban pasando sin control alguno por mi mente me causaron gran dolor al mirar nuevamente cómo lo perdí, después me llené de tantos otros sentimientos al sentir el poder del Señor Tenebroso dentro de mi mente; coraje, un odio infinito me invadió ya que nadie tenía derecho a mirar lo que yo más atesoraba mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos, mis emociones, ni siquiera Lord Voldemort, así que puse en práctica lo que tantas veces leí para ayudarle a Potter a que dominara la Oclumancia, lo saqué de mi mente colocando una barrera evitando así que siguiera ultrajando lo poco que me quedaba de él.

—La muerte de su hijo es lo mejor que le pudo a ver pasado a los Malfoy porque tener un traidor a la sangre hubiera sido tu perdición Lucius— Escuché decir con ira a mi Señor antes de caer presa de la oscuridad.

Continuara…

—La estúpida perra traidora cree que tiene los favores de mi Señor, pero yo Bellatrix Lestrange le hare saber que solo yo ocupo el lugar a la derecha de mi Lord, ya es hora que aprendas cuál es tu lugar Hermione Grenger.

Si tengo error, lo siento como dije estoy ciega y luego no me fijo. Es un poco corto pero importante para la historia.

Amiga mía, espero te guste los pequeños cambios que le di a la historia.


	4. Cap III Odio

**CAPITULO III ODIO**

Tanta oscuridad, me hace recordar esos años negros donde mis ojos solo veían la luz cuando me sacaban de ese asqueroso y húmedo calabozo, había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, ya no recordaba que era ver el cielo azul, el sol calentando mi rostro, la luna iluminando haciendo ver todo tan sublime y hermosos cuando estaba en su zenit.

En esos largos momentos de soledad donde solo mis oídos escuchaban alguno que otro lamento de algún pobre desdichado siendo torturado, me preguntaba, porque seguía viva, porque mi cuerpo se reusaba a morir, porque no solo podía cerrar mis ojos y dejar de sufrir, porque aun dentro de mi existía una remota esperanza, donde creía que saldría de ahí, que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, que el seguía aun a mi lado, respirando y burlándose de mi como era su costumbre, cual era la razón de mi existir, si lo había perdido todo, hasta mis padres habían desaparecido, estaba totalmente sola en este mundo, encerrada en ese húmedo agujero.

Mis ojos de repente fueron cegados debido al fuerte rayo de luz que se filtro al abrir la puerta, de repente sentí como mis muñecas se tensaban y las juntaban hasta dejarlas inmovilizadas, recuerdo tan bien como mi piel se rasgaba debido a la deformidad del suelo mientras me iban arrastrando para llevarme a mi tan ya conocida sala de tortura donde siempre me espera mi querida Bellatrix dispuesta a jugar conmigo con alguno de sus nuevos hechizos.

—¡Esa mirada!—con brusquedad me tomo de la barbilla —Como odio esa mirada— me apretó con aun más fuerza, pese a que estaba hecha pedazos por dentro. jamás le iba dar el gusto de verme destrozada, más de lo que ya me encontraba, si podía hacerla rabiar, con gusto lo haría, era mis pequeños momentos de gloria, en tan pútrido lugar —Retadora, orgullosa, soberbia, aun después de todo lo que te he hecho— sus uñas las enterró haciéndome sangrar, pero aun así deje que mi rostro dibujara una sonrisa burlona, seguramente muy parecida a las que él hacia —no sé si te odio o te admiro por eso— esa fue la primera vez que recibí algo parecido a un elogio de su parte —¿Que te aferra a la vida, querida sangre sucia?—Seguramente debió de a ver visto mi desconcierto en ese momento reflejado en mi rostro ya que su sonrisa por fin después de tanto tiempo se dibujo en el suyo, el coraje que sentí al verla sonreír hiso que recompusiera mis facciones, ya que a la muy perra no le iba dar el gusto de verme mal, pero no lo había podido evitar, ya que esa era la pregunta que tantas veces yo misma me había hecho, porque no podía morir.

—Muy buena pregunta querida Bella—Esa fue la primera vez que lo veía después de lo que seguramente serian años de encierro en aquel lugar, su mirada mostraba un total interés, justo en ese momento fue cuando tome conciencia del frio suelo que me calaba mis débiles huesos, del asqueroso olor que desprendía mi piel después de a ver tenido sobre mí a tantos malditos tomando mi cuerpo.

—Mi señor, este no es lugar para usted— escuche decir a Bella de una manera tan sumisa y pasiva, que aun me sigue asqueando al recordarla.

—¡Vete!— fue la simple respuesta de ese ser de ojos serpentinos, pero suficiente para hacer temblar el asqueroso cuerpo de Bellatrix que aun permanecía a lado mío.

—Pero mi señor...

Frunció levemente la boca, haciendo que su mirada fuera aun más fría y penetrante de lo que ya la tenía, para muchos esa expresión hubiera pasado imperceptible, pero para mí que lo miraba tan fijamente no fue así, junto a mi pude percibir como Bellatrix se quedaba sin aliento, temblando tal cual gelatina, a paso torpe cruzo la puerta sin voltear una sola vez hacia mí, pese a que se que se moría de ganas de saber por qué tan extraña petición, pero al parecer el miedo era superior.

—Lo he pensado tanto— escuche su voz, fría, peligrosa, sugerente, rodeándome podía sentir que me ahogaba su fuerza mágica, era abrumadora, pero aun así levante la mirada con el orgullo que siempre me caracterizo ,yo añoraba la muerte y si ese ser que tanto odio podría dármela, lo retaría mil veces hasta cumpliera mi propósito. —no entienda como una impura, una sangre sucia como tú, es capaz de despedir tanta fuerza mágica como lo estás haciendo tu en este momento a pesar de tu deplorable estado. Tu alma grita por la muerte, pero aun así tu cuerpo se resiste y miras a todos con ese orgullo y soberbia que ha irritado a más de uno de mis fieles servidores

Lentamente vi como se fue acercando a mí, nuestras miradas se cruzaron ya que él se encontraba tan solo unos centímetros de mi rostro, muchos se hubieran abrumado al tener a ese ser tan cerca o tal vez hubiera llorado de emoción como la estúpida de Bellatrix al tener a las atenciones de su señor Pero yo en ese momento solo tuve curiosidad, curiosidad de saber lo que yo al parecer ignoraba.

—El odio—sonrió ampliamente al ver la expresión de sorpresa que seguramente yo había hecho al escuchar tan reveladoras palabras —tu odio ciego hacia Potter, el hombre que te traición. No es así pequeña impura— En todos esos años yo jamás pude ponerle nombre a esos sentimientos que ahogaban mi ser hasta que los escuche de boca del, se que los sentí cuando él lo aparto de mi lado, jamás pude atreverme a mencionarlo siquiera dentro de mi mente —el odio abismal que se encuentra dentro de tu ahora oscuro corazón, odio hacia esa persona que te quito al ser amado, hacia ese hombre al que considerabas tu hermano.

Mis ojos se comenzaron a nublar debido al llanto, un llanto que se volvió incontrolable, esas lágrimas que no derrame aun cuando mancillaban mi cuerpo una y otra vez, esas lagrimas que dejaron de salir aun después de cien cruciatos.

En ese momento cuando mis barreras mentales se desmoronaron el muy maldito entro en mi mente y me mostro ese momento que yo me negaba recordar, cuando el, Potter juro ante mí que jamás lo tocaría, que confiaba ciegamente en mi.

—¡SI!—recuerdo que grite tan fuerte que me rasgue la garganta— lo odio, lo odio más que a ti, lo odio por quitarme a Draco, por traicionarme, por mentirme, lo odio porque yo confié ciegamente en el, lo dio porque él era mi hermano, lo odio porque yo hubiera dado la vida por él, lo odio porque solo le pedí una cosa, que confiara en mi— En ese momento comprendí la razón de mi existencia, la cual me impedía estará su lado.

—Únete a mi—Por un momento había olvidado que ese ser se encontraba a mi lado, y lo mire —Dame tu poder, tu lealtad y yo te ayudare a cumplir lo que con tanto ahincó tu corazón desea— Estiro su mano, jamás entendí su actuar en ese momento, de cómo él deseaba tocarme —Se una más de nosotros, pelea en mis filas, abraza la razón de tu existencia y cobra tu venganza—Al escuchar sus últimas palabras no lo dude y tome su mano cerrando así un pacto, la cual quedo grabada a fuego en mi brazo izquierdo, con una serpiente saliendo de la boca de una calavera.

Continuara…

Me tarde horrores con este capítulo, ya que no podía decidir que recuerdo era el más apropiado para poner, en estos momentos, pero bueno después de pensar y pensar aquí esta, no se no me siento a un cien con este capítulo, pero era importante, espero les haya gustado quiero saber sus comentarios, para poder enriquecer mi historia, hasta pronto

Nota de Autora: Voldemort está inspirado con en la mama de mi queridísima **Ashamed kawaii** cual parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, espero me haya salido bien jajajajaaj


	5. Capitulo IV Promesa

**CAPITULO IV PROMESA**

La intensidad del odio que sentí por Harry Potter, me hace recordar la primer noche más intensa de mi vida durante mi sexto año en Hogwarts, tantas emociones había sentido en tan poco tiempo, dolor, tristeza, amor, pasión en tan solo una noche todas con igual intensidad, que mi corazón no lograba regularizarse por completo. Iba caminando por esos interminables pasillos que tanto ame , los primeros rayos de sol ya se filtraban por los grandes ventanales, después de todo lo vivido había caído hasta cierto punto en un confortable estupor, sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba frente el retrato de la dama gorda, aun no se en que momento llegue frente a ella, recuerdo que algo me dijo, pero yo solo como respuesta di la contraseña poco me importaba lo que esa horrible gorda dijera, solo quería llegar a mi cama y tranquilizar mi agitado corazón, creo a ver escuchado murmurar algo muy parecido a un "que grosera", cuando pasee junto a ella porque no le hice caso, mi cabeza era un remolino de sentimientos, los cuales se vieron intensificados cuando lo vi a él, al que creí mi hermano, sentado frente a la chimenea, perdido entre los restos de llamas que aún quedaban entre las cenizas.

— ¡TÚ! — A paso fuerte me acerque hasta llegar detrás de el.

— ¡Hermione! — su semblante era desastroso, pero aun así no me conmovió ni un solo momento — Yo…

—¿COMO TE ATREVIATE?— sin pensarlo, lo golpe tan fuerte que su rostro güiro y sus aburridos lentes cayeron al suelo, quería que sintiera, todo el dolor, la angustia, el odio que yo tenía dentro, no me pude controlar, el resentimiento que tenía hacia él era tan grande, que le grite con todas mis fuerzas —ESTUBISTE A PUNTO DE MATAR A DRACO— mis ojos ya no lo soportaron más y se llenaron de lágrimas, el miedo que sentí al verlo casi muerto, bañado en sangre me consumió porque en ese momento fui consiente que estuve a punto de perderlo —Porque no me hiciste caso, te dije que ese libro estaba maldito, que no deberías de confiar en el príncipe mestizo, debiste de a ver entregado a algún profesor, casi te vuelves un asesino por culpa de ese estúpido libro

—Hermione, yo… —Se notaba nervioso, despacio recogió sus gafas, se veía tan arrepentido, que yo tan ingenuamente le creí, dejándome conmover por esos profundos ojos verdes —No fue mi intención, pero estaba tan enojado, que solo solté, el primer hechizo que tenía en mi cabeza.

—Como que lo único en tu cabeza, en que estabas pensando, más bien no estabas pensando, lo que le hiciste a Draco fue horrible, su cuerpo todo lleno de heridas, no paraban de sangrar— sin pensarlo vi mis manos, recordando como momentos antes habían están llenas de sangre.

—¿Tu, como lo sabes? no estabas ahí— dio un paso al frente y yo por instinto retrocedí —si tu no estabas ahí— dio un paso más y yo uno más hacia atrás —¡Oh!,¿si?— me miro intensamente —¿Hermione, porque llamas a Malfoy por su nombre?— en ese momento lo vi a los ojos y me di cuenta de mi estupidez, que por primera vez mis sentimientos habían vencido a mi razón, dejándome totalmente descubierta ante Harry Potter que me miraba de una manera tan profunda e inquisitiva. — ¿Hermione, que me estas ocultando?

—Yo… —en ese momento no pude evitar titubear, otro gran error que cometí frente a él, el nerviosismo ya se había hecho presente en todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar entre sus brazos me sentí tan frágil en ese momento, tan desprotegida.

—¿Qué me estas ocultando Hermione?— me tomo fuertemente de mis frágiles hombros pero sin lastimarme, en ese momento recuerdo que pensé, que el no pudo a ver sido capaz de algo tan ruin, si era tan cálido, tan noble.

—Harry yo… — lo vi a los ojos y no pude soportarlo más, desde el fondo de mi interior quería salir lo que con tanto esfuerzo ocultaba, y es cuando vi frente a mí a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi cómplice, mi compañero de aventuras al segundo hombre que yo más quería en este mundo del cual yo confiaba ciegamente.

—¿Dime Hermione, que pasa?— Me miro con total ternura y preocupación derrumbando así totalmente mis barreras.

—¡Oh Harry! Yo…— lo mire a los ojos por un momento antes de arrojarme sus brazos, los brazos de mi hermano —Yo no puedo decírtelo Harry, no puedo— pese a que quería gritarlo con todas mis fuerzas mi lengua se negaba a hablar.

— ¿Porque no Hermione, acaso te ha hecho algo, te ha lastimado, acaso has descubierto algo?— sin proponerlo me tense al escuchar sus palabras, el miedo me invadió, el no podía creer que todo lo que suponía de Draco era verdad, Harry no podía creer eso de él, pero a la vez, yo no podía decir todo lo que Draco estaba sufriendo, no podía confesarle todo lo que habían visto mis ojos, así que solo negué fervientemente con la cabeza

—¿Porque no quieres decirme, acaso no confías en mi?— me abrazo aún más fuerte como si temiera mi respuesta. No recuerdo en que momento nos deslizamos hasta llegar al suelo quedando yo sobre su regazo

—Harry sabes que yo confió en ti, lo sabes verdad Harry— lo mire a los ojos suplicándome que ya no me preguntara mas.

—Pero Hermione si el está haciendo algo mal debemos decírselo a _Dumbledore_— de un momento ya otro ya no sentí su calor, desconcertada lo vi alejarse de mi

—¡NO!—grite con todas mis fuerzas —tú no puedes hacer eso Harry— yo misma había pensado muchas veces esa opción, hasta se las había propuesto a Draco otras tantas, pero no era mi decisión, yo no podía, yo había prometido callar, y frente a Potter había roto parte ya de esa promesa, no podía traicionar a Draco yo era la única persona en la que el confiaba

—Claro que puedo— Avanzó hacia la puerta llevándome arrastras con él.

—¡NO PUEDES! ¡NO PUEDES!— desesperada trate de detenerlo, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas.

—¿Por qué?—Me miró fijamente antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, esperando mi última palabra para decidir que hacer.

—¡Porque lo amo!— me lleve mis manos a mi boca en un absurdo intento de detener las palabras que habían salido de mi boca, esa fue la primera vez que le puse nombre a lo que sentía por Draco, sabía que era un sentimiento tan fuerte, pero tenía tanto miedo a decirlo, no por el miedo a amar, sino por el miedo a saber de lo que yo sería capaz por ese sentimiento.

—¡Que!—El poco color que había adquirido durante nuestra discusión desapareció nuevamente, la estupefacción era totalmente palpable en su rostro, podía ver atraves de el cómo intentaba procesar lo que acababa de salir de mis labios —¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿no entiendo nada Hermione?— Me miro derrotado, que podía a verle dicho, si yo tampoco entendía como había sucedido.

—¿Harry, tu confías en mí?— Lo mire con ojos llorosos, eran ya demasiadas emociones para mi cansado corazón.

—Siempre— respondió automáticamente —Total y ciegamente Hermione— La solemnidad con lo que pronuncio esas palabras me hicieron creer que yo podía confiar en él.

—No sé cómo paso, ni siquiera yo me entiendo, no te puedo decir mucho, solo te puedo decir que nada es lo que parece, Draco no es lo que piensas.

—El es un Malfoy Hermione, hijo de un mortifago, él también es uno de ellos.

Claro que sabía que Draco tenía la marca, pero también sabia cuáles eran las razones por la cual la había adquirido.

—Confía en mi Harry, por favor no lo hagas, no te metas más con Draco.

—¿En verdad confías en el!?— La incredulidad era tan palpable en su voz, pero sabía yo que ya no iria a ver a _Dumbledore_

—Tanto como en ti—Aun no sé qué vio en mi mirada, pero su semblante cambio por completo.

—Si él te lastima yo…— Lleve mi dedo a sus labios para silenciarlo, no quería escuchar de lo que él sería capaz.

—Harry prométeme, que jamás lo lastimaras nuevamente.

—Yo no puedo prometerte eso, no confió en él.

—Prometelo- le ordene tajante

—No—me miro desafiante no sé porque pero me quebré, y comencé a llorar desesperadamente, en ese momento no entendí porque esa necesidad abrazadora de que el me hiciera esa promesa

—Hermione. Te lo prometo— se acercó a mí con dulzura abrazándome para consolarme, sabia yo que odiaba verme llorar.

—En verdad lo prometes— Estoy segura que pudo sentir al tenerme entre mis brazos la emoción que sacudía mi cuerpo.

—¿Quieres acaso un juramente inquebrantable?—Me dijo totalmente serio.

—No podemos, necesitamos un testigo, aunque tal vez podemos despertar a Ron— Respondí igual de seria que él, pese a que por dentro me decía que estaba bromeando, una parte de mi quería realizar ese hechizo.

—Si te hace sentir más segura, lo haremos— Trato de avanzar hacia el dormitorio de los chicos pero yo rápidamente lo detuve, aleje lo que creí que eran absurdos pensamientos de mi mente y tome su mano.

—¿Cómo crees?— le sonreí —para mi tu palabra es aún más poderosa que cualquier juramente o hechizo Harry Potter— lo abrace con fuerza y lo mire a los ojos que brillaban muy intensamente debido a mis palabras.

—Yo jamás pondré un dedo en el hombre que amas Hermione— Recargo su rostro sobre mi cabeza mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

Al escuchar sus palabras termine por sofocar lo que mi alma gritaba, sin tan solo hubiera dejado que Potter hubiera despertado a Ronald y hubiéramos hecho ese juramento, seguramente él hubiera muerto junto a Draco, pero creo ciegamente que no hubiera sido castigo suficiente por traicionarme y romper su promesa, esa promesa que para mí lo significo todo.

**Continuara…**

Dios este capítulo me fue muy estresante para mí porque lo perdí, jajaja debería ser el capítulo perdido y ya que me había resignado y decidido volver a escribir, pas, aparece diciéndome jajajajajaja yo soy mejor que el que estabas escribiendo asi que bórralo y súbeme ya y pues aquí estoy, espero sus comentarios, no sé si les dije anteriormente, pero bueno, este fic no va tener una secuencia de capitulo y capitulo, puesto que son recuerdos y los recuerdos tal cuales no tienen secuencia, asi que si se me confunden, díganme y con gusto les explicare ya de forma secuencial para que le entiendan

Estoy mega emocionada, y no puedo evitar escribir y escribir, así que les platicare un poquito sobre esa noche intensa de Hermione, me imagino que recordaran sobre qué momento del libro habla Hermione y Harry y pues esa misma noche pasaron muchas cosas las cuales unen más estrechamente a Draco y a Hermione, estará dividido en tres capítulos, no sé qué tan juntos o distantes los pondré, solo espero les guste.

Hasta pronto


End file.
